Our Messed Up Lives
by Elements1999
Summary: Matt and Tai are both sent to Camp Half-Blood to be trained and go on quests. While there Matt and Tai both fall in love with one of their friends. Will They be loved back? Will they survive the training and quests? Will they be called back to the digital world? Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot and the digimon digivolution line (Possibly, not sure about that).
1. Prologue

This is my first story so I hope you like it

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Prologue

Normal POV

It started in the middle of summer. Matt and Tai were walking down the streets of Odiba with there new friend Grover and their digimon Agumon (Tai's digimon) and Gabumon (Matt's digimon). Grover was as most people put it black. He had curly brown hair and always wore a hat. He also wore an orange t-shirt with faded letters that looked like "I'm NOT a goat, I'm a SATYR". They really couldn't tell so there were endless possibilities. He usually had brown pants on and worn out sneakers. Oh he's also on crutches. Most people described Matt as the HOT blond emo kid who only tolerated a group of eleven people. Tai on the other hand was described as a brown haired boy who was a natural leader. Nobody knows how Matt and Tai became best friends Some people think its's because they both have dyslexia and ADHD.

Anyways as they were walking down the street Grover started freaking out. He was mumbling stuff that sounded like empousai are following them. Matt and Tai knew that Grover loved Greek mythology but didn't know that he thought they were real. They stopped were they were to calm him down. As they went to grab Grover someone tapped Tai on the shoulder. As he turned around he saw this weird but beautiful girl that reminded him of the evil digimon, LadyDevimon. She smelled like goats and motor oil though.

As Tai was about to ask her a question this weird girl sent him flying. Agumon went running after him while Matt had Gabumon digivolve into MetalGarurumon. As the weird but beautiful lady fought with MetalGarurumon Grover started saying that the monsters always attack him while trying to protect his demigods. At that point Tai and Agumon had gotten back to the group. Matt started yelling at Grover while Tai had Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon and help MetalGarurumon out while he figured out what was happening.

Grover started to explain that the stuff in Greek mythology was real and that they were both sons of a Greek God or Goddess. That thing that they were fighting was a empousai and was a Greek monster. Matt and Tai just looked at him and said that they believed him. It was not the first thing that happened to them that was weird and it surly was not going to be the last. At that point Grover took off his pants. It was a disturbing site until they saw that his lower half was a goat. Grover then said he was a satyr and took out a pair of reed pipes and started playing something. The empousai then turned into a tree. WarGreymon then burnt down the tree. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned back into Agumon and Gabumon and ran up to their partners to make sure they were alright.

At that point a taxi rolled up and Grover pushed them into it. He told the drivers (Matt and Tai were confused about that) that under orders from Chiron that Matt and Tai be transported to Camp Half-blood with Grover. Grover then gave the drivers (Matt and Tai were still confused) what looked like ten golden coins. At that point they sped through traffic and somehow ended up in New York City which was in a completely different country. At that point they were driven out of town into the country side and into a Forrest. After a minute or two they arrived at this weird arch that said Camp Half-Blood in ancient Greek. They were then kicked out of the taxi and said taxi sped off turning into smoke.

Grover then led them into this camp which Matt and Tai both agreed that they were NOT going to be separated here because they were in a new country. As they were following Grover they saw tons of people riding Pegasus, fighting with swords, shooting at targets with bows and arrows, and a lot of other things. Still following Grover they meet this centaur who happened to be the Chiron guy that was mentioned earlier along with two guys named Percy and Jason. Percy looked about a year older than Matt and Tai (they are both 16). He had blue green eyes that reminded everyone of the sea. He also had black hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and a white jacket with blue waves on it. Percy was the son of Poseidon. Jason on the other hand looked the same age as Matt and Tai. He had blond hair like Matt and had electric blue eyes which happened to be the same as Tai's eyes. Jason was the son of Jupiter who was Zeus's Roman form Chiron had a white stallion for is horse half and looked like a normal college professor for his human half.

They both learned that they were indeed demigod which was what people who are half human half god were called. They were also given a tour of the camp by Percy and Jason. Jason even found out new stuff too even though he looks like he's been doing this stuff for years. After the tour it was time for dinner. There they meet Annabeth (Daughter of Athena), Piper (Daughter of Aphrodite), Hazel (Daughter of Pluto, Hades Roman form), Leo (Son of Hephaestus), Nico (Son of Hades), and Frank (Son of Mars, Ares Roman form). They were friends of Percy and Jason.

While they ate the talked about themselves, mostly Matt's and Tai's adventures n the digital world. Percy and the rest of them talked about their adventures. Matt and Tai were not really paying attention though. they were worried about their friends. What if they were needed in the digital world or someone was injured. They had no way of knowing. Later that night at the campfire that they have every night Matt and Tai were claimed by their parents. It was not the normal way though. Usually when a demigod is claimed they have their godly parent's symbol above their head. Tonight though Their parents came and personally claimed them. Matt found out that his dad was Hades which surprised Nico who wanted to know why he was never told he had a half-brother. Tai happened to get the obvious dad. His dad was Zeus. That explained why Tai was a natural leader. On the bright side of it they were given ways of communicating with their friends back in Odiba. They were also given a way of getting to the digital world if they ever needed there. They also got a special gift from their dads. Matt got a special guitar pick from his dad. It turns into any form of weapon he needs when he needs a weapon and it always returns to him. The reason it was a guitar pick was because Matt plays the guitar. Tai's present was basically the same but instead it was a pair of goggles. That's because in their group of friends the goggles were a sign of leadership. Every leader their group had (which was only two, Tai and Matt's and Tai's friend Davis) they had a pair of goggles.

For the rest of the summer Matt and Tai stayed there training. All they did was train. No one thought that anything good was going to be coming out of this. While they trained they made friends. It was not much but most of them were who they meet on the first day of camp. Tai became real close with Percy and Matt became real close with Jason. By the end of summer they were sad that they had to leave their new friends. They promised to stay in touch during the year.

One Month Later

Matt, Tai, and the rest of the digidesined were leaving school and heading out to the best pizza place that they knew of and could afford. On the way there Izzy, a first generation digidestined and holder of the crest of knowledge, got a message from Genni. Genni was a friend from the digital world. Apparently a civil war was started and the digidestined were needed. So they left to help. So far no one has heard from any of the digidestined. Percy, Jason, and the rest of Matt's and Tai's friends from Camp Half-Blood are worried about them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please comment


	2. Welcome Back

So here is the first chapter of the actual story. Each chapter with either be Tai' POV and Percy's POV or Matt's POV and Jason's POV. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Tai's POV

"This war is FINALY over" every digidestined yelled as the peace treaty was signed.

The two year long civil war between the digimon is finaly over. It was between the humanoid digimon and the beast type digimon. It was all over land issues. Angemon and Angewomon were arguing with a Seadramon over them crossing a lake to get to their summer home. Every digimon started taking sides on who was right and not long after a war broke out.

"Matt why don't we go back to camp now" I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait to see Jason and the others again. I need time to see my friends especially Nico. Ever scince he found out about me he's stayed near me. I think he's happy to have a half-brother" Matt was explaining.

"I know why he's stayed near you ever scince he found out about you. When he first meet Percy he had a older sister named Bianca. She died on her first quest and he's been all alone ever scince" I told Matt as they were getting ready to leave the digital world for Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey guys we are leaving now. We will talk to you later. Bye" Matt and I said in unison. They then stepped through the portal home.

On the other side of the portal was the familiar trees, the arch entering camp and the sounds of weapons clashing. Matt and I walked into camp and went straight to the big house to see Chiron scince they thought it was a good idea to inform him of their return.

"Chiron are you in hear" Matt and I yelled in unison once they stepped into the giant house. Chairs could be heard falling and footsteps running through the house. Percy and Jason both ran into Matt and I.

Percy's POV

As me and Jason ran into Matt and Tai we were jumping with joy. Literally for Jason who has a secret crush on Matt. Me and Jacen are both gay. I found out on the quest involving the last great profecy. Jacen found out around the same time. Nico and Chiron are the only ones who knows about us. While Jacen was hugging them and talking about how worried we all were I was thinking about A certain brown hair boy in front of me. Yes I have a crush on Tai.

"Isn't that right Percy" Jason said bring me back into reality.

"What are we talking about" I asked with a little shame in my voice for not paying attention.

"I said that me, you and the rest of the gang have literally been trying to contact them everyday scince they disappeared" Jason replied catching me up real quickly.

"It was mostly Piper and Hazel but yes we kept trying to contact you while you were gone" I stated with a little laughter thinking about the looks on their faces when they see Matt and Tai.

"Soooooo is anyone going to tell us were the rest of the group is or are we going to have to go searching for them on our own" Tai asked.

"Piper and the Aphrodite cabin are at archery practice, Leo and the Hespaetus cabin are in the forges (that's a given), Annabeth and the Athena cabin are on break, Nico and Hazel are in the underworld visiting their father in one of his forms, and Frank is back at Camp Jupiter visiting his coule of friends that he made in the couple of hours after a quest that he, Hazel, and I went on a few years back" I replied while we walked out of the big house.

"Oh so I get the cabin to my self for a little while... AWSOME" Matt said with joy.

"He has a little brother back home and we were with him and our other friends while we were gone so he has not really gotten alone time" Tai explained while Matt mumbled ideas on what he was going to do wit the time alone.

"Annabeth you in here" I asked as we walked up to the Athena cabin.

"Coming" a female voice came as Matt and Tai hid around the corner trying to scare her.

"So what do you need I was in the midddle of helping one of my brothers pack. His Aunt Sherley died about a week ago and he just found out about it.

"Oh tell him I said sorry. Anyways I was coming to say" I was saying until I was interupted by a screaming Annabeth who was jumped by Matt and Tai. Jason was laughing as I mouthed the word run.

"How dare you scare me like that. I could've killed you guys. Wait I thought you guys were missing" Annabeth was saying She then hugged both of them.

"Well we were not really missing. We will explain later" Matt said

"Oh come on" Matt suddenly said as we turn around to see Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper who all looked shocked to see Matt and Tai. Piper and Hazel started squealing like a little girl who just meet their favorite music artist. Nico jumped on Matt and started yelling at him. Frank and Leo just hugged Tai and then pried Nico off from Matt.

"Ok I will explain were we were but not right now" Tai said who was then yelled at by Leo who wanted to hear the story right then.

"What are we fighting about over here" Chiron asked who scared all of us.

"Leo and Nico are mad at Matt and Tai for disapearing and want to know were they were now but Matt and Tai are going to explain later" I told Chiron.

"Well fine but find me when you tell the story I want to know too. Oh and welcome back boys" Chiron replied.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter I will post the next chapter soon. Please leave a comment.


	3. Welcome to the Digital World

This chapter is only going to be from one POV. Hope You like this chapter.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Digital World

Matt's POV

Once Chiron left Tai and I went to our respective cabin to sleep a little. The civil war took a lot out of us. We went days without sleep trying to solve this. When we did get sleep it was only a few hours. I'm actually surprised Tai and I didn't pass out once we got back. So anyway Tai and I went to nap until dinner. Or was it lunch? Well at least you can tell how tired I am. When I was woken up it was about a half an hour to an hour before dinner. I walked over to the building that houses the male showers. As I took a nice hot shower to wake me up I over heard something interesting. It was Clarisse say something about me and Tai being brats, how it was not cool for us to disappear for two years and magically reappear out of thin air. I guess I forgot that on the other side of the building is the entrance to the female showers. I never knew she had a heart. Truth be told if that was not caring (even if it was not much) then I don't know what caring is. The thing she said after that maid me want to rip her neck off. She said that Percy and Jason are gay... GAY. I cannot believe that little lying psycotic she-devil. After a couple minutes I calmed down. Thank the gods for my shower. You would think I was a son of Poseidon because water always helped me. After my shower (which was longer than it felt like) I started heading towards the dining pavilion. On my way there I ran into the rest of the group.

"Hey guys if you don't mind maybe after dinner or after breakfast in the morning we can talk about were me and Tai have been" I said.

"Sure whenever you feel like it" Jason said. In my head I was thinking that everything about him was sexy. Wait were did that come from? I have a girlfriend. How can I be thinking that Jason is sexy? I must be really tired still.

"Wait I want to hear it now" Nico and Leo both said in unison. That brought me back to the real world.

"If that's the case I fell like forgetting this event. Besides we have to wait for Chiron. He wanted to hear it to" Tai replied which I quickly agreed with while paling at the thought of the digimon civil war.

"Fine lets wait till after dinner because I really want to hear this story" Piper said which Hazel and Frank then agreed with.

"Fine we'll find Chiron after dinner" I said with a sigh.

While eating dinner we were catching up on whats been going on here at camp the last of couple years while we were gone. Apparently it 's been the same with the exception of the group, Chiron, and Grover being worried about us.

When we finished eating we went to see Chiron to talk about Tai and My story. Before we talked to them about it I pulled Tai aside to see if he wanted to take them to the digital world and show them around while we talked about it. Tai agreed to it.

"OK guys before me and Tai start the story we are going on a little field trip if it's OK with Chiron" I started.

"As long as it goes with the story. I'm not allowing us to take a trip to Disney Land to listen to this story" Chiron replied making me and Tai laugh.

"OK, do you have a computer we can borrow real quick" Tai asked.

"I have my laptop in my cabin" Percy said while everyone gave us a wierd look.

"OK, go grab it. we are going to need it" I told Percy who ran off to get it.

A few minutes Percy returned with a sky blue laptop. I wonder if everything of his is blue?

"OK here it is. What do you need it for any way" Percy asked.

"We are taking you to were the story takes place" Tai replied.

"That doesn't explain why you need his laptop though" Annabeth replied form behind me.

"Just be quiet and watch OK" I said getting a little annoyed at their distrust.

After typing for about a couple minutes I got the digi-port to come up on the screen. Silently thanking Izzy and Yolie for teaching me and Tai how to do this.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN" Me and Tai said in unison holding our digivices up to the screen.

"Everyone hold on to me and Matt" Tai said as people started grabbing a hold of us.

A bright white light appeared and engulfed us in it. After a minute we appeared on the edge of a village with a Forrest behind us and a mountain in the distance. We were on File Island. Me and Tai were also in a different outfit than what we were in a few minutes ago too. I was wearing a light blue T-Shirt with blue shorts and a pair of sandles. Tai was wearing a orange T-Shirt with light brown shorts sandles and a red jacket.

"Welcome to the digital world. This world is home to the digimon" Tai said.

"There are a couple rules you have to follow. Rule one, if you have weapons on you, you do NOT use them. Rule two, if you have powers like what Percy has over water, you do NOT use them. Rule three, if we are attacked by hostile digimon you do NOT fight them. You will let me and Tai handle it. Rule four, you do what we say or there is a possibility that you will end up dead. Am I understood" I said without taking any breaths.

"Yes Matt" everyone but Tai said.

Just as me and Tai were about to start our digimon ran up to us.

"Matt" Gabuman yelled

"Tai" Agumon yelled.

"We didn't think you would be back so soon" Gabumon stated.

"Tai who are these people" Agumon asked.

"These are our friends Chiron, Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and annabeth" Tai said as everyone said hi when their name was called.

"Guys this is my partner Gabumon and that's Tai's partner Agumon" I said while Gabumon and Agumon said hi.

"They are hear so they can see and hear about the civil war we ended" Tai said.

"Wait a civil war" Jason asked shocked.

"Yes a civil war" I replied. At that moment me and Tai hear the other digidestined come up.

"Sooooooooooo who are these people and why are they hear" my little brother T.K. asks. After a couple of minutes of introductions, hello's, and reasons everybody moves over to the shade as we all were getting hot and needed to cool down.

"OK, now the story" Tai begins.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was the perfect place to end this chapter and to pick up for the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment.


	4. Story Time

So I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I would like to apologize for this chapter being short. I wanted to try and keep the civil war part sort because if I went in depth I would still be writing it when I die. I have that much stuff I can do with it. So anyways sorry for the chapter being short. I also threw in a little drama so enjoy.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 3: Story Time

Tai's POV

The moment I said story time everybody started saying some remark about it being time. While Matt was telling them the story I was Remembering it day by haunting day.

Flashback

"Lets go I'm getting hungry" me and Matt said in unison.

"Hold on we have to wait for Jun" Sora replied sounding annoyed by the fact that said girl still is not here and it's been a half an hour since we were supposed to meet up.

We were going to our favorite pizza place. It happened to be the best and we could always afford it. There prices were best in the entire city of Odiba. If you think about it that's really impressive. Odiba is a huge city and to have the best prices in the ENTIRE city and not just a district is really great.

"Hey guys I just got an email from Genni. It says that we are need back in the digital world" Izzy informed us.

"OK everyone ready" Kari asked.

"Ready" everyone but Kari replied.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN" everyone said in unison while pointing their digivices at the monitor. We were then transported to the digital world. There we joined up with our digimon partners and went to see Genni and Azulongmon. When we got there they caught us up. Apparently a Angemon and Angewomon got into and argument with a Seadramon. Seadramon would let Angemon and Angewomon pass over the lake t get to their home and going around would take a couple of days. They would fly but they didn't have the energy after a LadyDevimon attacked them. Digimon started taking sides. The beast type digimon sided with Seadramon along with any evil digimon while the humanoid digimon sided with Angemon and Angewomon. Within a couple months hundreds of digimon were deleted over a silly argument. As the war went on more and more digimon were deleted. At this point (about two months before the peace treaty was signed) the digidestined were doing most of the deleting trying to protect themselves from angry digimon who still didn't get that they were trying to end the stupid war. About a month later the Seadramon that was in the argument was deleted. For the next month the digidestined were cleaning up the messes and ending the small battles that still went on. The peace treaty was then signed and that's when Matt and Tai returned to camp.

"Tai... Tai... TAI" everyone called my name as they realized that I had gone pale, had shallow breaths, and had tears streaming down my face.

"WHAT" I yelled back in anger.

"We saw you had gone pale, and was crying. What's wrong" My little sister Kari said.

"I was remembering the war that's what. Innocent digimon were deleted all over something so small. I just cannot think about it" I said then ran off.

I heard Agumon, Kari, and Percy yell at me to come back but I didn't listen. By the time I realized it I was at the cliff were the first generation of digidestined (Me, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and eventually Kari) started our journey at. A few minutes later a hear a snapping noise. I quickly turn around to see Agumon, Kari, and Percy behind me.

"Go away" I said sounding miserable.

"Tai we are here for you. We are not going to leave you when you clearly need us, especially your sister and you partner" Percy was saying.

I really wasn't paying attention because all I was thinking about was Percy. I've kinda had this crush on him since I got back to camp. He grew more, his body is more defined and his voice is even better sounding than before if that is even possible. His voice didn't change pitch it just sounded different though in a good way. While I'm thinking about this they all come over to hug me. After a few minutes I start feeling better.

"Guys can you get off of me your starting to crush me and I want so get up" I say while silently giggling to myself.

"Fine" they all groan and get up off me.

As I get up a little flying digimon flies right into me knocking me of. Luckily I had Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon. WarGreymon then came to save me. WarGreymon then sat me down next to Kari and Percy who were both as pale as a ghost. WarGreymon then started laughing while he went back to being Agumon. We then started to head back to the rest of the group.

* * *

Like I said earlier sorry for the short chapter. I hope you didn't mind. I really didn't have that much time to write this chapter anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment. Thank you


	5. Realizations and Confessions

So before you start reading I just want to warn you that this will be a longer chapter than usual. Thanks for reading this story. I will upload the next chapter within the next couple couple of days.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 4: Realizations and Confessions

Matt's POV

After Tai got up and ran away I immediately knew where he was going. I told Kari, Agumon, and Percy so they could go there. After that I finished the story.

"Sooooooo, any questions" I asked.

"Just one, how are you still awake when you must have gotten about maybe a days worth of sleep in a two year span" Jason asked.

"Well I know during the war it was our passion to end the war now I'm probably running on what energy I have. For all I know I could be out could any" I was saying up until I passed out from me being tired.

Tai's POV

On our way back from the cliff we stopped for a bathroom break. I didn't realize that we had been so far away from the campsite or else I would have stopped sooner. Anyway during the break Kari asked me something while we were alone.

"Tai, you have a crush on him don't you" Kari asked getting a surprised look out of me.

"What makes you say that" I answer hiding the panic in my voice.

"Well first of you just tried hiding the panic that was in my voice. The next thing is you would have only allowed me and Agumon follow you. The last thing is you only let your family give you hugs to comfort you. The couple times Matt and Sora tried doing that you had the look of death himself. Oh and you were blushing a little when you realized he was hugging you" Kari said explaining her reasons.

"Was I really that obvious" I asked with a little guilt in my voice.

"Well duh, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't obvious. Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Percy" she said in that familiar tone I know as her you will tell me one way or another tone. The first time she used that voice and I didn't tell her ended up with me getting a black eye.

"Well I'm not even sure that I want to tell anybody much less accept it. Do you know how many people who say they are gay end up on the street, losing friends and family, and worst of all get hurt or die. People even go after their friends and families. I don't want to lose what I got. Even worse I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm scared" I explain with tears streaming down my face.

Percy's POV

On my way back I hear Tai's sister Kari ask Tai a question about him liking some guy. Inside I'm hoping it's me so I did a little eavesdropping. I hid behind the bush that was right there and listened. Luckily there was a tree right next to it so I could sit and lean against the tree. Anyways as I listened I found out it was indeed me he liked. He also told Kari why he never told her. I felt bad for the guy. I then did something that happened before I realized it.

"I'm still your friend no matter what. Anyone who messes with you messes with me and they'll regret it" I said while scarring the crap out of Tai and Kari.

"How much did you you hear" Tai asked looking down at the ground with tears rolling down his face and falling to the ground.

"Enough to know that I won't get punched in the face when I do this" I said. I then kissed him.

"You were right. I won't punch you in the face" I replied. I kissed him back. After a few minutes Agumon came back.

"Hey guys are you ready to start moving again? What's going on" Augumon asked looking surprised.

"Tai just got a boyfriend" Kari replied making me and Tai blush a very very very dark red that almost looked black.

"Agumon you better keep this a secret because if you don't you will regret it big time buddy" Tai said leaving the poor digimon speechless. We then left to make sure we got back to the group before the year was over.

Jason's POV

After Matt, who is I like to call Mr. Sexy, passed out I almost had a heart attack. I started freaking out thinking something bad just happened. I then saw Mr. Sexy breathing so I calmed down a little. The love of my life was still alive. I know he might not even like me but he is my soul mate and I can't help how I feel.

"Jason are you alright? You look like a ghost" T.K., Mr. Sexy's little brother, asked me.

"Yeah I just don't feel that well. I mean it sickens me to know that tons of innocent digimon died" I replied finding away around the answer I didn't want to give.

"Yeah well on the bright side the digimon that weren't deleted but were hurt in the war all come back here. This is Primary Village, the place where all digimon are born" Kari said as Percy, Tai, Agumon and said girl return.

"TAI" Sora yelled jumping across all of us onto Tai.

"Are you feeling better now" I ask giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine but it looks like our great loss of sleep took it's toll on Matt" Tai said with a smile. He was then slapped by Sora for that smile because of the condition Matt was in right now. I then looked over to see Percy was happier then usual.

"Someone's looking extra happy. Want to fill us in" I said to Percy.

"Oh i just saw some awesome stuff and Tai promised me that he would bring me back again so I can look around more" Percy replied. I could tell he was lying but I would find out later. He could never keep something from me... could he?

Matt's POV

"Jason? What are you doing here? Wait, where is here? Jason what's going on" I said only getting silence as a reply.

"Jason answer me for the Gods sake" I said. More silence from him

Jason your scaring me. Wait who's that behind you? Jason he has a gun! Jason turn around" Jason still wasn't listening. The gun then went off.

"Jason... JASON. Jason, don't leave me. I love you. You hear me, I said I love you" I said crying. I then shot up in the middle of the entire group tears running down my face.

"Matt, what's wrong" every one asked in unison as I jumped onto Jason crying.

"Hey, you want to tell me why your on top of me, hugging me to death, and crying" Jason asked.

"I had a bad" I said quietly tears still running down my face.

"You want to talk about it" Jason said while trying to calm me down by rubbing my back.

"Not really" I replied. I then got up and walked away knowing that only he would follow while Tai kept the rest of the group there.

Jason's POV

"Where are we going" I asked Mr. Sexy.

"Somewhere where only me and Tai know about. We use this place to get away" Mr. Sexy replied.

"Oh so your going to show me this place" I replied feeling honored.

"Yeah but you have to swear upon the River Styx not to tell anyone else" Mr. sexy said sounding serious. We then arrived at this beautiful waterfall. It had a cave off just to the side and a Forrest on the other side.

"Fine. Are you going to tell me what your bad dream was about? I kinda figured out that you and Tai came to a silent agreement that he would keep the group back there while I came with you. How did you know I would follow anyway" I said while getting silence in reply.

"Hello anyone in there" I asked waving a hand in front of Mr. Sexy's face.

"Yeah I'm just not sure I want to talk about the dream that about broke my heart" Mr. Sexy replied with a tone that said I am going to die if I tell him.

"You know you can tell me anything right" I asked hoping that he'll believe me.

"Yeah I know. OK, the reason Tai knew to hold back the rest of the group was because he's basically family and knows what to do for me when I need it without being asked. I knew you would follow me because you have some sort of feelings about me that isn't wanting to be friends. As for the dream, I saw my soul-mate die in front of me. I didn't even realize I loved that person until I had the dream" Mr. Sexy replied starting to cry again.

"Let me guess, I'm the person you say is your soul-mate" I asked putting the pieces together.

"How did you know" Mr. Sexy asked looking shocked that I figured out then looking like a dog who just did something bad and realized it.

"Well you jumped across the group and hugged me when you woke up crying for one and you just said your soul-mate died in the dream so I just put two and two together. "You know you don't have to be hiding this you could have just talked to me about this" I replied.

"Do you know how many people who say they are gay end up on the street, losing friends and family, and worst of all get hurt or die. People even go after their friends and families. I don't want to lose anyone because of my feelings" Mr. Sexy replied looking scared and crying. I then did something I've been wanting to do for a while. I kissed him.

"But... but... I just" he started to say until I kissed him again. He then kissed back looking like he was finally over this.

"So does this mean we are a couple then" Mr. Sexy asked after a couple minutes of us kissing.

"I don't like labels, but if it makes you feel better then yes we are a couple. We should get back to the group now" I replied knowing that it we will be needing to leave soon.

"Fine but one last thing, can we keep this a secret" Mr. Sexy asked.

"Yes we can" I say making him look happy. After that we head back to the group. When we return we decide it's best if we leave soon.

* * *

So now Matt and Tai have the guy they've been wanting, but will unknown forces try to break them up? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading.


	6. Time To Leave

You will finally get some action. I'm not that good at describing it though so sorry if it's not what you expected. Enjoy

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 5: Time To Leave

Tai's POV

We decided to leave at sunset. We all wanted a little more time here knowing that the some of us won't be coming back. On the bright side though we got to see all the baby digimon hatch from their eggs. It was as if they were waiting for us to show up so us digidestined could see them hatch and be happy again while the demigods and Chiron got to see them hatch for the first time. It was a happy moment for us until some messed up forces decided to play with us digidestined.

"Kari move out of the way when I say now understand" I tell Kari as an old enemy returned for a fight. It happened to be MaloMyotismon.

"NOW" I yelled and Kari jumped to the side.

"Matt get the people who don't have digimon back home then quickly return. Izzy get EVERY digidestined in the world here NOW" I said trying to keep people from dying.

"Yes Tai" Matt and Izzy said in unison. Everyone then has their digimon digivolve.

*Skip the digivolving*

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode all go after MaloMyotismon while Angemon, Angewoman and the rest get the baby digimon to safety.

While the fighting is going Izzy informed all the digidestined around the world about the return of MaloMyotismon and them (the Japan digidestined) needing their (Every other digidestined) help. Once the message was sent literally a minute later tons of digidestined showed up and started to help out.

"MaloMyotismon give up now. We will not hesitate to end your miserable life right now. If you surrender and revert back to your form as Myotismon and agree to be PEACEFUL we will let you live" I said getting socked looks from everybody.

Percy's POV

After Tai ordered Matt to take us home, most of us started to protest this wanting to help. The only ones who didn't protest were Chiron and Annabeth. Annabeth told us that there was no way for us to help without digimon of our own while Chiron just said something about it being unwise to be here with no way of protecting ourselves due to the rules Matt and Tai are having us follow and the fact that these were not monsters we could just destroy with celestial bronze or imperial gold. Frank, Leo, and Hazel were abut to protest before Matt yelled at them that it was useless and unless they felt like personally being sent to the Tartarus by Hades, which all Matt had to do was ask, they would shut their mouths and deal with it. Matt then opened the portal and took us home. Once there Matt told us that he was going back and that they (the rest of them) were not coming back. That was until two beams shot out from Percy's laptop with a digivice and a digimon egg. The two beams went towards me and Jason. All of us were surprised by this fact.

"Now can me and Percy come back"Jason asked with a smile.

"No, you might be digidestined now but your digimon have not yet hatched. You will still be in danger" Matt replied.

"He does have a point" Annabeth said.

"OK, I don't care if we ARE in danger, Tai told Izzy to get EVERY digidestined there. Now we might just have digieggs but we are still digidestined and we can still help somehow" I said going off on Matt which I recieved a death glare from Jason.

"Fine, come if you want but if YOU die, don't expect me to give you any sympathy" Matt said with a hurt look in his eyes. He then turned around and went back to the digital world leaving us standing there in silence. Finally Chiron broke the silence.

"Follow your heart Percy. Only you can tell what's right by following your heart. If your heart tells you to go back and help then go. I won't stop you. Clearly fate has more for you and Jason then what we thought" Chiron said then took the others, except Jason, out if the room.

"Well I'm going" Jason said then he opened the portal and I felt that he was somehow going to need my help.

Tai's POV

"Ha ha ha, you think I, MaloMyotismon, am going to surrender. You pitiful humans are funnier than I originally thought. You are still a nucence so I must destroy you" MaloMyotismon said the went to step on me.

"TAI" WarGreymon yelled before there was a blue and grey flash. I looked up to see that MetalGarurumon had saved me.

"Thanks MetalGarurumon, I'll make sure to get you some extra food when we go out again" I told MetalGarurumon making him fell honored somehow.

"Tai it's time" I heard Matt tell me as he ran up to me

"Right let's do this. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon it's time to DNA digivolve" I yelled.

"OK Tai we are ready" WarGraymon said. They then digivolved into Omnimon and knocked MaloMyotismon on his butt. Every digidestined there (Percy and Jason has yet to show up) aimed tried what they did last time to defeat him. Sadly the digivices didn't glow like last time.

"Well we're done for" Joe said sounding like he did when we first came to the digital world.

"Don't worry there has to be something we did last time that we did't do this time" Izzy told Joe who just gave him a confused look.

"What can we do Izzy? We have all the digidestined here like last time, we all have the same hope and courage to defeat him like last time, we all have our digivices like last time, and we have Imperialdramon here like last time. We have everything the same except for the location and the other dimension behind us, so unless you can get us their we ARE done for" Joe said going of on him.

"Wait guys, we don't have every digidestined like last time. There are two new ones" Matt told the arguing team mates.

"WHAT! Who are they and were are they right now" Joe and Izzy asked in unison.

"Matt you have that look like you did something your regretting now. What ever it is go fix it NOW" I told my best friend.

"OK I'm going now. Stay alive until I return" Matt told me. He then left. A couple minutes later Matt returned with Percy and Jason. Everyone was surprised at this.

"Percy what are you doing here still" I asked with a concerning look in my eyes.

"I'm one of you guys now" Percy relied with a smile.

"WHAT, someone is going to die. When I figure out who that someone is, they are going to wish it wasn't me killing them " I said getting angry. At the same time storm clouds came and lightning started flashing.

"Tai, calm down. Your powers are tied to your emotions. Your causing this storm. Please calm down Tai. I'll be alright. I'll have you and my partner to protect me" Percy said calming me down.

"Fine" I said with not as much anger in my voice. At that moment all you our digivices gave off the light like it did last time. After that MaloMyotismon was quickly defeated and all the digidestined went home, except for the group from Japan, Percy, and Jason.

"Well this was one nice trip" Matt said earning a hit from everyone. he had a lot of marks left afterwords.

"Well I should start heading back to tell the others what happened" Jason says. Then the unexpected happened. Percy's and Jason's digiegg hatched at the same time. Percy got a Botamon while Jason got a Dodomon. Everyone was surprised. I mean the first generation digidestined saw something like this once but that was only when they were in trouble. This just happened. It was shocking. After the digieggs hatched Jason, Matt, Percy and me said our goodbye's and went back to camp. We were unaware that that was only the beginning of our (Matt, Jason, Percy, and me) troubles.

* * *

What does fate have planned for them? Will they survive it? Wait and see

Like I said earlier, sorry if the fighting wasn't what you expected. Hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Fate Has Bigger Plans - Part 1

SPOILERS START

So I have added Percy's digimon and Jason's digimon to the story. The digivolutions go like this:

Percy) Botamon - Tokomon - Patamon - Angemon - MagnaAngemon - Dominimon

Jason) Dobomon - Viximon - Renamon - Kyubimon - Taomon - Sakuyamon

If you watched Digimon Tamers and have gotten to the end of the series you know that Rika had to biomerge with Renamon to become Sakuyamon. This is NOT the case with this series. Taomon will just digivolve into Sakuyamon.

SPOILERS OVER

As for the story this chapter will be split into 2 - 4 chapters so I can do some stuff with it leading up to were they (The digidestined) learn what fate has planned for them.

Hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 6: Fate Has Bigger Plans - Part 1

Matt's POV

As soon as we (Percy, Tai, Jason, and me) got back to camp and some saw us we were instantly surrounded by the other half-bloods. It was like a flashmob of some sort. Anyways they all asked us where we were. Nobody wanted to answer that and luckily Chiron saw it.

"Children please, it is none of your business where they were. If they choose to tell you they will but you must understand that there is no need to surround them like they are a celebrity and your are their fans" Chiron yelled.

"Let's just say we went on a little field trip and that me, Percy, Jason, and Matt got permission to stay a little later" Tai said with a giant grin on his face. Ever since the event with Tai running of and Percy, Kari, and Agumon following him, he's been happier. It's kinda like what happened to me but I know Tai's not gay. Well at least as far as I know. He doesn't seem like the type of person to be gay. I'm not saying that gay people are feminine, I'm just saying that he seems like the person who would go out with tons of women before he would go out with a guy.

"Matt did you hear anything of what we just said" Jason said waving a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm still not used to being his secret boyfriend.

"N - No" I replied looking down at the ground.

"We, being me and Jason, said thank you for taking us to the digital world even though it ended with you trying to save us when we ended turning around to help you guys" Percy said recieving a look from Tai that said I got people picked out for who's dying. I remember him freaking out and threatening someones life. Maybe he is gay and he's secretly dating Percy which would explain the sudden anger that came over him earlier when he found out about Percy.

"Oh, your welcome. I wanted to atleast show you what we were talking about. Tai just agreed" I said with a smile while steam was starting to come from Tai's ears.

"Well why don't we go eat. I'm starving and if I don't eat soon I will eat one of you" Jason said staring at me with a evil grin. At that moment Botamon (Percy's digimon) and Dobomon (Jason's digimon) started to glow which freaked Percy and Jason out while me and Tai stared in shock that their digimon are already digivolving and at the same time again. After the light died down Percy was holding a Tokomon and Jason was holding a Viximon.

Jason's POV

"Hello Percy, my name is Tokomon" said digimon said introducing himself.

"Hello Jason, I'm your partner Viximon" said digimon said with a look that said I'm hungry, feed me now.

"How do you know our names" me and Percy said in unison.

"We were meant to be your partner and just because we don't talk or do anything doesn't mean we don't pay attention" Tokomon said with a annoyed look on his face.

"I never said any of that, I was just confused as to how you already knew our names" Percy said in defense.

Tai's POV

"Hey Matt, does this digimon remind you of TK's patamon" I asked while looking at Tokomon.

"Your thinking of Patamon's in-training form" Matt replied as I remembered that this was the digimon that TK had meet when they first went to the digital world so many years ago.

"Yeah I just figured that out but why do they act like the same one though. Pegasusmon was there at the battle and I have never found a human or digimon that acts the same way as another human or digimon" Matt said. I then noticed that we were at the dining pavillion. We kept our mouths shut about digimon, as most people don't know of their existence out side of Odiba, while we were getting our food. Once we were at our table with our friends we started the conversation back up.

"Where were we" Matt asked.

"We were at the part were I was saying no two humans or digimon act exactly alike" I replied thinking about it.

"Oh yeah. It's probally just that Tokomon reminds you of Patamon's in-training form and your thinking about him" Matt told me.

"So there are more digimon like Tokomon" Percy asked looking down at said digimon.

"Yeah, there are tons of us. We are like kids. You see tons of white kids, black kids, Asian kids, and kids that are from the other races. we all grow up to be different though" Viximon explained. At that moment a giant shadow covered the camp. We looked up to see our old enemy Devimon landing.

* * *

Devimon returned! What is in store for the 4 digidestined? Will they defeat him? Keep reading to find out

So looking over my chapters using the preview option I saw that the chapters were not as long as I had wanted them to be. Yeah I know, I'm slow. My mother beat you to that. Being this far in the story my options are to either deal with it and keep going, make the future chapters longer, or rewrite the chapters so they are longer. I'm probably going to do one of the first two options. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter.


	8. Fate Has Bigger Plans - Part 2

So to catch up here's what happened. Matt, Tai, Jason, and Percy all returned to Camp Half-Blood. Botomon (Percy's Digimon) digivolved to Tokomon and Dobomon (Jason's digimon) digivolved to Viximon. It happened at the same time again. Tokomon reminded Tai of Patamon after he was reborn and digivolved to Tokomon. Then a large shadow covered the area. Matt and Tai looked up and saw Devimon landing. Well now your caught up. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 7: Fate Has Bigger Plans Part 2

Tai's POV

"Chiron get everyone out of here now" I yelled to said centaur.

"Courage, Friendship it's a pleasure to see you again. Where is Angemon, we have some unfinished business to attend to since he destroyed both of us. I heard he was reborn. Am I correct" Devimon said while I Made sure everyone was at a safe distance. Would you like me to get him, I'm sure he would love to see you" Matt said in a mocking tone. While he was distracting him, I sneaked off to get back up after making sure that allowing mortals into the camp to help is allowed (Mortals can't see or enter the camp due to the magical borders). He said it was alright and I ran to get back up with Percy right behind me.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN" I yelled as I got Percy's laptop ready. I needed to thank Izzy and Yolie later. Once in the digital world I got the message sent out and was told that they were on their way. While we were waiting I found the digimon that were the first generations digimon (they can't come to the real world with exceptions to Gotomon and Patamon or if the second generation brings them) and told them what was going on and to come with me. Once back at the tv (that's our exit for some reason) we waited for another minute before they showed up.

"OK so what's the emergency" Davis (leader of the second generation digidestineds) said.

"TK, don't freak out when I say this. Understand" I asked giving him a worried look.

"OK, I won't freak out" TK said giving me a reassuring look.

"Devimon is back and wants to battle Angemon" I said watching TK's reaction.

Percy's POV

After Tai left I just stayed there looking at this demon. I think his name was Devimon. Anyways listening in on Matt's conversation with Devimon I learned that Angemon, TK's digimon, defeated him (Devimon) and that he some how came back for revenge when his egg was destroyed. He then kept talking about how he wants revenge and that nothing would get in his way. What's funny is that some how I just know that when my Tokomon (my digimon) is going to be Angemon when he digivolves. I don't even know how I know this. I also have a feeling Jason is dating Matt too. It's the same way I know Tokomon will be Angemon.

"OOOOO, I see you have digimon too. Does that mean you are digidestined too, Trust and Harmony" Devimon says giving us (me and Jason) a evil look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who's Trust and Harmony? Why did you call Matt and Tai Friendship and Courage" I ask confused on why he's calling us the names of emotions and forces.

"I'll explain later of the names. Whatever you do don't go near him though and leave It to me" Matt says with a serious look in his eyes.

"Friendship, let Trust and Harmony play with us" Devimon said with a evil smile.

"NO, THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE PLAYING WITH US" Matt said in a weird voice while a blue light surrounded him.

"So you decided to come and play Friendship, how nice of you. Now that your here I don't need to fight Angemon" Devimon replied with a smile that slowly turned into a laugh.

Tai's POV

"Devimon is back and want's to battle Angemon... I'm OK... I'm OK... I'm... WHAT" TK said looking like he's about to cry.

"Here's the thing, Matt is talking to him right now stalling for us. We need to take him out now. TK if you don't want to come, I understand byt if you do you must not let your anger control you. Do you understand me? If you know your anger is going to be a issue leave now" I said going into leader mode.

"I'll be fine, me and Patamon's gone through a lot worse. Isn't that right buddy" TK said looking at Patamon.

"That's right, we don't have any anger for what happened back then" Patamon said.

"Ok, we are going to a secret place that only you guys are aloud to see because this is a magical place. I'll explain later OK" I said looking at everyone with a look that said I will kill you if you speak a word about this place.

"Don't worry TK, we'll beat hie together like we did last time" Sora (the holder of the crest of love) said.

"LIKE LAST TIME! You guys couldn't do a thing. Angemon beat him and if he's back then I know real well that it's going to be Angemon and Angewomon dealing with him. DO NOT SAY THAT WE DID IT AS A TEAM" TK said freaking out.

"LISTEN" I yelled. Every one then shut their mouths.

"TK I understand that your mad but right now is NOT the time to be freaking out. There are people in danger so suck it up and be a man" I yelled shocking everyone.

"Fine" TK said looking at the ground.

"MATT" Gabumon said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Gabumon, what's wrong" I asked then realized there was a blue light starting to surround Gabumon.

"Friendship, he's taken over Matt. That must mean that he is either in danger or Devimon just made him really mad" Gabumon said starting to shake.

"We need to leave NOW" I said turning to the TV. A bright white light then enveloped us as we were taken back to Camp Half-Blood. Once the light went away we ran to Jason and Percy who were starring at Matt who was being used by Friendship right now.

* * *

So Friendship took over Matt, that's just great. Well at least the rest of the digidestined from Japan are there. What will happen now? Will Devimon destroy the digidestined this time? Will Friendship give Matt back? Most importantly will Angemon fight Devimon again? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.


	9. Fate Has Bigger Plans - Part 3

Time to catch you up again. Devimon showed up at Camp Half-Blood wanting to fight Angemon. Matt distracted Devimon while Tai went to get the other digidestned from Japan. Chiron was also evacuating the area at Tai's request. When TK found out about Devimon he freaked out. Frienship took over Matt and Tai and the other digidestined returned to fight. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 8: Fate Has Bigger Plans Part 3

Jason's POV

"Friendship let Matt control now. Gabumon is here. Devimon won't lay a finger on Matt. Trust me" I yelled suddenly looking and sounding like Matt with the exception of him being surrounded by a teal color instead of blue.

*Inside Jason's Head*

"What's going on? Where am I" I asked myself.

"Jason, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Trust. You are inside your head while I calm Friendship, who is in your friend Matt's body, down. He will end up destroying Camp Half-Blood if he doesn't calm down" Trust told me.

"How are you controlling me" I asked Trust.

"I am apart of you. When you became a digidestined you got the Crest of Trust. Since you got the crest, I became apart of you. That is why I can control you. I can only do it if I need to though. Like how I do now" Trust explained.

"So when Devimon was talking about Trust, Harmony, Friendship, and Courage he was talking about you" I asked.

Yes, He was talking about me, Harmony who is in your friend Percy, Friendship, and Courage who is in Tai. There are also others. There is Love, who is in Sora, and Sincerity, who is in Mimi. There is Hope, who is in TK, and Light, who is in Kari. There is Knowledge, who is in Izzy, and Reliability, who is in Joe. They gave a little of them to the the new digidestined. Yolie got Love and Sincerity, Cody got Knowledge and Reliability, and Davis got Courage and Friendship. Davis also got one other. He got Miracles. The people who get Miracles, Destiny, or Harmony are keepers of the Golden Radiance. They are more like protectors but they have the power to use it" Trust explained.

"What about Kari and TK? Did they keep their crests or did they get new ones too. Oh and who has the Crest of Destiny" I asked.

"Yes Kari and TK kept their crests but they didn't get new crests though. As for the Child of Destiny, his name is Willis. He lives in Colorado" Trust said.

"Are there any other crests other than what you told me" I replied.

"Yes but I do not know of them. They are not called crests though. No one knows the official name of them but the Legendary Warriors have them. Before you ask, the Legendary Warriors saved the digital world too. They are like another group of digidestined kids. Oh and there is one more crest I forgot. It's the Crest of Kindness, and it belongs to Ken. I have to go now. You are needed. Oh and don't freak out but when I took over Viximon digivolved into Renamon to protect you." Trust told me.

"OK, I'm ready to be in control again. It was great to meet you. I hope we get to talk again Trust" I told Trust as I regained control over my body.

Matt's POV

"Wake up Jason, you have to wake up" I kept telling Jason who was out cold in my arms. After Trust told Friendship to give me control over my body, Jason collapsed were he was standing. I then ran over to him trying to get him to wake up while Angemon and Angewomon took care of Devimon. They managed to take care of him. If Friendship didn't take control (which was my fault, Friendship thought I was endanger when I got really mad) Trust wouldn't have taken control of Jason and he wouldn't have collapsed were he was standing. I started crying.

"Ren...a...mon... Matt" Jason started saying.

"We're here Jason, come on wake up already. Don't leave me, please, I don't wan't more people to leave me" I said crying.

"When I was about ten a lot of my family died that year. They were being robbed and were killed so the robbers never got caught. Then my mom died about a year ago in the middle of the digimon civil war. My step-dad has cancer and the doctors say he only got about a few months left to live. I'm losing everyone I care about. Pretty soon it's just going to be me. I'm going to be alone. Nobody ever liked me besides the other digidestined and my family. That is until I came here to Camp Half-Blood" I say crying still.

"I'm not going to leave you. It's going to a lot more than this to kill me" Jason said smiling at me.

"I thought I lost you" I said crying into Jason's chest while he rubbed my back.

"All better now" Jason says once I was done crying.

"Yep, all better. Now what happened" I asked Jason.

"Me and Trust had a nice talk about the crests and who he was. Stuff like that" Jason says smiling while I start laughing at me because I have a shocked look on my face.

"Wait you actually had a conversation with Trust? I've only gotten a couple words out of Friendship" I say while Jason starts laughing again. At that point our friend Pixiemon showed up with a friend.

"Hi Pixiemon" I said greeting him while everyone else who was not around showed up (me and Jason were alone with the exception of Renamon once Devimon was destoyed... again).

"Matt get the Percy and Tai over here. Your days as digidestined are not done. Davis is also needed" Pixiemon says with a serious look on his face.

"OK" I say as I run off to find Percy, Tai, and Davis. Davis was with Chiron who was explaining Camp Half-Blood to the other digidestined. Apparently TK and Kari were claimed. TK was the son of Hades like me and Kari was the daughter of Zeus like Tai. As I think about it, Grover was never around TK or Kari so they were not brought back with us.

"Sorry to interrupt, Chiron, but I need to borrow Davis" I say in the doorway to the big house.

"It's OK, Matt. How is Jason" the centaur replied back.

"He's fine. Come on Davis. We need to fine Percy and Tai still" I told him as we walked off.

"What do you need anyway and why didn't you tell us about this place" Davis said questioning me.

"Well mortals can't see this place. Well at least mortals who can't see through the mist. Before you ask the mist is a magical thing that keeps the monsters and other Greek stuff hidden. There are some mortals who can see through it though. Apparently you guys can because you've seen stuff like digimon. The reason I need you is because Pixiemon is here and wants to talk to me, you, Jason, Percy, and Tai" I told Davis who was looking at something surprised. When I saw what he was looking at, I was surprised too. We found Tai and Percy kissing a little ways into the Forrest. Nobody else noticed though. We then walked up to them to tell them about Pixiemon.

"Ummm Tai, Pixiemon is here and wants to see you, Percy, Davis, Jason and me. Oh and WHY ARE YOU KISSING PERCY" I asked almost yelling the last part.

"Ummmmm I'll explain later" Tai said trying to get out of it.

"Tai your not getting out of this. I know your not going to tell me later" I say giving him a evil look.

"Fine I'll tell you. Me and Tai are dating. Happy now" Percy said getting angry.

"Yes and don't you get angry with me. I've known Tai long enough to know that he would put something like this off everytime I asked" I said getting angry myself.

"Guys, stop fighting. Pixiemon wants to see us and I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean in pieces" Davis said stepping between us. I then turned around and went back to Pixiemon. The others (except for Davis) was a couple feet behind us following me back to Pixiemon.

"So what do you what to see us for" I ask when we got back to him.

* * *

So I hoped you liked the chapter. Just so you know the next chapter might not be as long due to the fact that Pixiemon will be explaining why he needs Tai, Percy, Davis, Matt, and Jason.


	10. Fate Has Bigger Plans - Part 4

Time to catch up. Trust took over Jason who then collapsed. Matt stated freaking out and told Jason that he (Matt) was losing everyone he cared about while everyone else took care of Devimon. Pixiemon then showed up and told Matt to get Davis, Percy, and Tai. Matt had a freak out moment again when he and Davis found Percy and Tai kissing. They then found out Tai was gay. After that Matt took them to Pixiemon. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Our Messed Up Lives

Chapter 9: Fate Has Bigger Plans Part 4

Tai's POV

"A new threat has risen and you guys along with your friend Willis are the only ones who can stop it" Pixiemon said.

"Can you tell us anything about this new threat. Is it a human like Ken was when he was controlled by evil or is it a digimon" I asked.

"It's a Greek god that somehow bio-merged with a digimon. What's even worse is that the Greek god is Hecate and the digimon is a WarGreymon. They created a new digimon altogether that is more powerful than Kimeramon. It's name is Hecatamon" Pixiemon explained.

"Wait if It is part Greek Goddess then how can I beat Hecatamon. I'm not even a demigod" Davis said.

"Oh, but you are. You see, the Greek God Hermes made us. We were made through the internet. He created the internet so in a way he created us. When the Gods found out they each made two crests and chose who got them. For example Zeus mad the Crests of Courage and Trust. He then knew that later on in life that Tai and Jason would need these crests. So Tai got the Crest of Courage and Jason goth the Crest of Trust. The thing is though. The crests represent something the owner always had but had to unlock. An example would be Jason when he lost his Percy. He has the Crest of Harmony. He unlocked harmony and brought it to the Greeks and Romans. He created the Harmony there now is. Now what I'm trying to say is only someone who is of Greek descent could get them. Notice how Kari, TK, Matt, Percy, Jason, and Tai are all digidestined and Gods only give it to Demigods. So for you to be a digidestined you have to be a demigod. The sad thing though is you might never be claimed. Do you understand" Pixiemon said.

"So your saying I am a demigod but I just have not been claimed" Davis answered.

"Yes, even Willis is a demigod. He just isn't claimed yet. There is a law though that says that any digidestined must be claimed. So in the end you will be claimed" Pixiemon said making Davis happy.

"So your journey begins. You should leave as soon as possible though. Oh and a couple more things. You will need to get Willis for one. He will be joining you. The second thing is that once you have defeated Hecatamon it should revert back to Hecate and WarGreymon. Once that happens you need to defeat both of them like that. I have to get going. Good luck on this adventure" Pixiemon said. He then disappeared in a ball of pink smoke.

Percy's POV

"Let's go pack and then leave. We still have to pick up Willis in Colorado. I'll go inform the others too" I said just as the others came up behind us.

"AHHHHH, don't sneak up on me. I could end up killing you" I said as everyone turned around to see the others there.

"We have to leave. Pixiemon said that the digital world is in danger again. The thing is that only me, Jason, Tai, Percy, Davis, and Willis can save it" Matt told them.

"Oh and the cool thing is that Pixiemon said that the digital world was created by the Greek God Hermes and that they created the crests. They also picked us and said that only demigods are picked to be the holder of the crests. Piximon also said that there s a law that we have to be claimed too" Davis said. He was really happy about it.

"We have to go pack now. We'll see you later" I said dragging Davis away by the ear while the others followed. About a half an hour later we were all packed and ready to go. We quickly got our backpacks (we were only bringing what we could carry) and our digimon and left for Colorado. Thankfully the trip only took us about a a day and a half. there was hardly any traffic. When we got to Willis's house we explained it to him and he told us that Pixiemon already told him everything. We then went to the digital world.

* * *

Hope you liked the Chapter. The Chapters from "Welcome Back" up to this chapter is just part one of the story. It will probably be a while before I get more chapters out for this series. I had a new idea for a story and can't get it out of my head so I'm gonna start writing that story.


	11. Note

So I would just like to say that I'm probably ending the series where it is. I have no clue where I want to take it now or how I want to get to the giant battle. I would like to thank you for reading the story and helping out with it a little. Without your encouragement I probably wouldn't be writing any more stories. Once again thank you and I hope you will support me with my other story or future stories.


End file.
